


Anime Is God

by Rubi_in_Rust



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Anime, Best Friends, Bets & Wagers, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Conversations, Crack, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Kinda, Slow Burn, Swearing, Tasers, Therapy, Weebs, being buds, fangirling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-25 00:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16185929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubi_in_Rust/pseuds/Rubi_in_Rust
Summary: Darcy shows Bucky FMAB and he gets a whole lot more feelings than he bargained for, including for her.In honor of 3 Oct





	Anime Is God

"You know who you remind me of? Edward Elric." Darcy Lewis was alone with the Winter Soldier at the kitchen island of Avengers tower. Jane was off playing with Tony and Bruce doing whatever science shit they were doing, and everyone else was conveniently busy working out or saving the world or whatever so it was just her and Bucky Barnes sitting awkwardly at the island. Eating Subway. Just a normal Wednesday.

"Who the hell is Edward Elric?”

She gasped. "Only the protagonist of the best anime ever"

"What the hell is anime."

Darcy slapped her hands on the counter."You're kidding me. You don't know what anime is?"

"Would it help me kill people or topple governments?"

"Not unless you're Michael B Jordan. Anime is Japanese animation, it's God, Fullmetal Alchemist is life changing and we are watching it right now." She grabbed his metal hand and tugged him to the couch. He was so startled by her her hand on his that he let her. Almost no one touched his metal arm of their own volition, not unless they were working on it or were Steve. But Darcy wasn't afraid, she didn’t even give a shit.

"Jarvis, my man, queue up the first episode of FMAB So,” she turned to Bucky. “This series is based off the premise that alchemy exists and is almost a superpower. These two brothers, Ed and Al, try to bring their mom back from the dead when they are like 11 and 10, but it backfires on them and Ed loses an arm and a leg and Al loses his body so Ed has to bind his soul to a suit of armor.”

“How can you bind a soul to armor?”

“Alchemy.”

“ I’ve never heard of that.”

“It’s fictional, Bucky. Can I call you Bucky?”

“No.”

“Bucky then. I’m Darcy. Anyway, Ed gets a metal arm and leg and they go on a search for a way to get their original bodies back and on their journey they run into the physical embodiments of sin and they uncover government corruption and get tangled up in a plot that could change the future of the whole word. It takes place in 1914 in sorta Germany? Anyway it’s pretty bloody since it deals with genocide and the afterlife and what god is and the worth of a human soul. It’s actually the reason I got into Poli Sci, so I could make sure our government wasn’t trying to pull a fast on on us.They kinda are but anyway, Fullmetal Alchemist is awesome and you will cry.”

Bucky nodded but didn’t look convinced.

“Hey… I know I told you this was pretty bloody, but is this gonna trigger you? Cause we don’t have to watch it if it starts fucking with your brain.”

“I think I’ll be fine, it’s a cartoon after all. I guess, just let me know the worst thing that’ll happen in the episode before hand, like… you know what I mean.”

“Okay, if you're cool with it. Although it’s been a while since I’ve seen it so I don’t remember everything that happens, but I can look it up beforehand. The first episode has a dude trying to destroy a city with the power of ice and he gets killed

Jarvis played the first episode and Darcy bounced in her seat, jostling Bucky.  
“Kono omoi wo kashiteshimo niwa” she sang.

“You know the words? In Japanese?”

“Yeah, I'm a total weeb, I listened to this on repeat when I was 15.”

“Damn, that’s dedication.”

“I don’t do things by halves.”

“You literally left a half finished sandwich on the counter.”

“You got me there.” She got up and grabbed her purse, ignoring the sandwich, and sat back down, sidling up to him. She stopped before she leaned on him and looked up. "Are you cool with me cuddling you? Cause you look super cuddly and it’s killing me to not touch you."

"I have a metal arm. What about that says cuddly?” He frowned.

"You got some pillow pecs though.”

"Jesus Christ Darcy what are you playing at? Who the fuck says shit like that? And we barely know each other."

"What? Can't a girl wanna cuddle a hot guy?"

"You really have no sense of danger. Or personal space." He edged away.

"Hey I asked didn't I? Consent is key" she wagged her finger.

"I don't want to cuddle, but I'm okay if you sit next to me. We'll see about cuddling later but you're on thin fucking ice."

"A’ight, I'm cool with that. Want some Pringles?" Darcy pulled a can out of her huge purse.

"What flavor?" 

" Sour cream and onion.” She popped open the lid.

“Hell yeah, those are the best." He skooched closer

“This is what makes us friends, our shared tastes.” 

"We're not friends, you invited yourself to the tower and dragged me to the couch to watch your weird Japanese shows."

"It was destiny that brought us together." Darcy tipped out a stack into her hand and began munching on them.

"It was a minivan." He held out his hand for the chips. She passed him her stack and pulled out more for herself.

"How'd you know I came in a minivan?" 

“You were complaining in the elevator that you hated the minivan since it made you feel like a soccer mom." 

"Wait you heard that? We weren’t even on your floor yet!"

"Super soldier senses." Bucky tapped his ear

"Damn. It must suck to be you."

"Yes, it sucks to be just because I have the hearing of a cat, not because of years of torture and brainwashing.”

“You know, I am so sorry that happened to you and you definitely need therapy, do you want more Pringles?”

Bucky raised an eyebrow. “Is this you trying to make it better?” She nodded.

“I am shamelessly bribing you into loving and forgiving me” Darcy handed over the can of Pringles and pulled out a packet of Red Vines.

“Forgiveness is yours, not so sure about the love thing. I expect those too.” Darcy opened the package and handed him three, which he promptly chomped on.

“Oh, I can almost guarantee you will fall in love with me. I’ve turned straight girls before. Don’t underestimate the power of boobs and soft hair that smells good.”

Bucky hummed. “Doubtful. Not buying it.”  
“Let’s make a bet, if you fall in love with me you have to buy me a lifetime supply of Pringles and Red Vines.”

“And when I don’t?” He held his hand out for more.

“ Vice versa. And I’ll give you one of my famous massages. Then you will definitely be in love with me.”

Bucky scoffed. “I guess I get a lifetime supply of massages and candy. This only could go in my favor.”

Darcy smirked and sucked seductively on a Red Vine. “We’ll see about that, gorgeous.” 

They sat in silence for a bit, making occasional remarks. Jarvis paused the TV when they were talking for too long, because he's smart like that.

“This animation is pretty good” said Bucky “So wait, alchemy is magic?”

“It looks like it, but it’s supposed to be super fancy science,” said Darcy. They watched the episode a bit longer before he commented again.

“Okay, I guess I can kinda see where you were coming from with why he reminds you of me. I mean he's got a metal arm and is a jerk.

"Yeah, and he's a badass with a badass little brother that grew bigger than him in a night, like you and Steve."

"Ed’s also like Steve in how he’s always picking a fight and hates being little." Bucky looks fondly at the screen.

Bucky easily pulled the pillow away, trying not to smile." Who's your favorite character?"

"Either Envy or Ed. I've had a crush on him for like 10 years. I feel super guilty about it now 'cause he's still 15 in the beginning. But he grows up though the seasons and he becomes a real hottie and a sweetie and he's give through so much I just wanna hold him and tell him is gonna be alright"

“He's a little punk."

"I know this, and I love him,”

"You like loudmouth punks?"

"He fights for what’s right and he keeps pushing forward to his goal and he owns up to his mistakes. And he's a total softie for the people he loves. Plus he's got great hair and nice shoulders. WHEN HE'S OLDER."

The corners of Bucky's mouth turned up. He didn’t mention the parallel of her having a crush on Ed and thinking Bucky resembled him.

"That's fair. How many seasons is this?"

“There's 5? 6? And then a bunch of spin off movies and an original series but brotherhood is better."

“What’s the difference? Why are there two?”

“So Brotherhood follows the manga, which the author hadn’t finished writing when they were making the first series, so they had to go their own way and make up their own plot and ending. Which was super dark and sad.”

“Oh. What’s manga?”

“Japanese comics. You read them right to left instead of left to right. I've got the whole set could lend you them.”

Bucky hesitated before nodding his head. "I'd like that. Thanks"

"Dude I am so gonna to get you addicted to anime. After this we're watching the Ghibli films, those are works of art."

"I think I might like that."

Darcy grinned and snuggled closer. 

"Why do you do that?"

"What, snuggle you?"

"Yeah. I'm not exactly a teddy bear, I'm the world’s deadliest assassin."

"Who says you can't be both? Sides, I've got a taser."

He raised an eyebrow. "The fuck's a taser gonna do if I'm attacking you?"

"Hah! Please, I've tased guys that could squish your skull with their thumb."

"Who?"

"Thor. And a couple dark elves. That was a wild vacation."

"You tased Thor?? Why the fuck would you think that was a good idea?"

"This was when I first met him and he was wandering around in the desert." Bucky barked out a laugh and covered his mouth with his fist.

"What, he was freaking me out!"

Bucky's body shook with laughter ."And you’re still friends with him?"

"Oh yeah he loves me. I earned his respect. So don't go thinking you can take on me, zap zap motherfucker" 

Bucky hunched over and wheezed. Darcy sat back and watched him, intrigued.

"You don't sound very afraid of me, Buckaroo. Stop that, no laughing, I could end you right now."

Bucky's laughter subsided and he turned his head her way and gave a small smile. "I love how you don't give a fuck. Everybody else is treading on eggshells around me."

"Eh, you don't scare me."

"I guess that makes one of us."

“Are you saying you're scared of yourself?"

"I... guess so? I can’t trust myself anyway. I feel like I'm floating trying to figure out who I am. I don't recognize me anymore."

"Ah yes, the college kid existential crisis. I got that when I realized I'm pan. Not to diminish your pain or anything, but a lot of people can relate to what you're going through, at least some part."

"Most people haven't lived through every war since WWI"

"You got me there. Sorry."

"What are you sorry for, you're not the one who captured me."

"I'm still sorry for what happened to you. I know it sucks ass. I'm lame at comforting people though."

"Is you showing me a bloody and traumatic anime about children being tortured your way of comforting me?"

"In hindsight mayyybe this wasn't a good idea. Imma just - turn this off and we can watch something else." Darcy moved to get up but Bucky put a hand on her shoulder.

"No leave it on. I kinda like seeing other people suffer and get through it." 

"If you say it's cool. I actually can get get that, it's cathartic isn't it?"

"I guess so. Wanna play the next episode?"

"Hell yeah."

**Author's Note:**

> Darcy is a lot like me, I just wanna cuddle him. I'm not sexually attracted to Bucky like she is, but he looks so cuddly.  
> Next chapter we will be joined by other weebs on the team and a possible comic convention!  
> Hmu on tumblr https://mynameismeowmeow.tumblr.com/  
> Drop a comment, those are the best !


End file.
